little_witch_academiafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ron PRL/Little Witch Academia Season 2: Magic to the World
While waiting for Season 2 and allegedly a crossover between this show and Kill La Kill, we should talk about how Season 2 should be approached. My pitch would continue Akko's journey now that magic has been restored. Episodes 1 to 3 (Return to Japan Arc): The Holidays have arrived and everyone in Luna Nova can go home. Akko returns to Japan which is where we get to see Akko's mother. Akko's mother is a business woman with an incredibly successful business but due to all the work, Akko's mother has shown to be almost devoid of emotions. Its later revealed that her mother is actually the main reason why Akko wanted to be like Shiny Chariot. Seeing Chariot make incredible magic and brought about the smiles inspired Akko to do the same in hopes to cheer her mother. Akko's friends followed and got a full glimpse of Akko's life at home. Sucy looks at Akko and felt envious seeing Akko's happy life with her mother. After revealing the goals she had, Akko would be asked by Amanda or Lotte what career should she be picking when she completed her goal in cheering her mother. An intense scene occurs between Akko's mother and Chariot with the former revealing she's perfectly aware for a long time that Chariot was responsible for crippling Akko. She has long kept that secret from her daughter due to that she loves her. However, she resented Chariot for what she did long ago even if Akko forgave her. Soon, magical creatures begun to appear in Japan. Akko and co stopped them but also discovering sentient lifeforms who came from the world of Alfheim, one of the Norse Mythology Nine realms. The Arc ends with Akko's mother hasn't yet to forgive but Chariot vows to prove her worth to be Akko's mentor while Akko starts her journey in finding the perfect career. Episode 4 to 7 (Grand Tournament Arc) The new Arc will have everyone returning to Luna Nova. One cute scene would be Akko lending Chariot a ride to school with her broom and Akko has shown to be some proficiency with it. Its there that its learned that Yggdrasil has open doors to the other nine realms allowing other beings from them to enter. Instantly they are getting a lot of attraction from the masses. One particular group from the realms decided to flaunt their superiority over Witches. With a big decision, an announcement was made with Akko taking center stage with support from Diana. Despite stuttering a bit in the beginning, Akko made a heartfelt plea that merely having that title isn't enough, its what you do with it and they should use to prove that Witches still has prominence in the modern world. Thus, the tournament began with Team Witches assembled with Akko, Diana, Amanda and other background characters such as Wangari or Avery. They managed to get some wins until the last arc where the rival team cheated by sabotaging the other teams. Akko with the help of her team saved them and in a surprise fashion, Akko helped win the last competition earning respect from the judges, the audiences and the other teams, her team included for the Witches' honor and skills. Episode 8 to 10 (Missing Witches Arc) Despite their most impressive success, things weren't over yet. In secret, Chariot learned from the teachers that Witches have begun disappearing all over the world. Reports suggests that a woman in black with red eyes was responsible. Based on the pattern, Diana's family is next to be targeted. Diana and her family were put into protection with Akko's group following, wondering whats happening. They soon meet the new antagonist of the season, Black Chariot. Black Chariot has shown to resemble her a bit due to wearing the attire but darker colour and wore a mask. She easily defeated the bodyguards and a squad of Witches. She faces off against Chariot and easily defeats her but before she could land a final blow, Akko stepped in and Black Chariot stopped, as if refusing to hurt Akko. Black Chariot left but not before making Diana's aunt and cousins disappear. Episode 11 to 13 (Prison Arc) Panic occurs due to what happened to the Cavendish. Diana felt ashamed for failing to save her relatives. Thankfully with support from her friends namely those from Akko's, Diana resolves to rescue them. They decided to find a pattern on the attacks. It turns out that some of the victims were part of the group that was researching on the realms anomaly and presumably after each attack on her targets, Black Chariot attack all witches within the vincinity showing its personal. However, Lotte noted that the recent victims don't match with the researchers and believed that Black Chariot changed targets. She was right and the connection with the latest victims were that they had codes to access to prison where Croix Merides were placed in. It is later learned that before she left, Croix had an impressive theory on entering to other worlds. They realized that Croix was the real target. They went to prison and found that Black Chariot has been here given the carnage she left behind. They found Croix who was forced by Black Chariot to build the machine to enter the other Realms. When the machine was getting finished, the villain attacks Chariot. Due to the scuffle, the machine malfunctioned causing everyone to be engulfed in light, disappearing from the face of the Earth. Episode 14 - 20 (The Nine Realms Arc): Following last episode, everyone was engulfed by the malfunctioning machine. It is later learned that the girls were transported to the other nine realms. Constanze and Sucy were at Nidavellir, Home to Ancient Astronauts , Lotte and Jazminka were at Svartalheim, home to vampires, werewolves and other dark creatures, Diana and Amanda were at Nifflheim, home to a race of Yuki-Onna and Chariot and Croix were at Jotunheim, home of the Titans. Eventually with help from the locals, they were able to find each other but they haven't find Akko but Akko did left a trail for them to follow. The other two episodes of this arc centers on Akko being the captive of Black Chariot. However despite her hostile intents on most of her friends, Black Chariot has shown to be very polite even fond of Akko. The two were initially at Muspelheim, home to the Ancient Dragons. Muspelheim has an entire Dragon Hierarchy with the more traditional Dragons the rulers of the realms with others such as Wyverns, Drakes, Wyrms etc at the bottom. Together, the two escaped to Alfheim but get a Wyvern as a tag along. As Akko tend to the wounded Wyvern, Akko asks why Black Chariot is doing this and wants to hurt her and her friends. Black Chariot responds that she hasn't has any intention on hurting Akko, only Chariot and Witches due to them responsible in stealing Akko from her. After defeating an Elf hit squad ran by a corrupt Elf Mayor, Black Chariot revealed her intentions in finding an artifact that will bring about the extinction of Witches. Akko now learned who Black Chariot is. Black Chariot is the manifestation of all the magic stolen by Chariot when she used her Dream Fuel Spirit and her magic is the driving force. When Chariot stole the magic, all of that magic went inside Chariot until she used them into that single shot from the Shiny Arc that shot the moon. The magic has been sealed within that scar until Yggddrasil provided it the means to reawaken. Freed, Black Chariot desires revenge on Witches by eradicating them and she found the means to do it, by obtaining the Core of Yggdrasil. With it, she'll have the power. Akko escaped with help from the Wyvern. Episode 21 - 23 (Alliance Arc) Akko and the Wyvern found her friends and revealed the true situation with Black Chariot. The situation dire, everyone needs an army to face against Black Chariot. One by one, everyone have gotten allies from the other realms and even found the missing Witches including Sucy's parents. Meanwhile, Black Chariot assaulted Vanaheim, where the Wild Hunt hunters were and finally Asgard, defeating the denizens with her super enhanced Magitronic monsters. She now has access to the Core of Yggdrasil. Episode 24-26 (Akko Arc) Akko and her allies assaulted on Asgard and confronted the Magitronic Monsters. Chariot confronts Black Chariot and the two duke it out with Chariot able to win. However the Core of Yggdrasil is in critical mass. Chariot explained that the Core of Yggdrasil wasn't meant to be used in that manner and will eradicate everyone not just Witches. Realizing that the power will destroy Akko, Black Chariot enters inside the chamber where the unstable Core was ready to sacrifices herself to save Akko. However, Akko enters as well, refusing to abandon Black Chariot. A miracle happens where Akko regains her full potential and with it, repairs the Core, saving the nine realms. Akko walks out, carrying Black Chariot, now becoming human. Everyone returned to Midgard with everyone now friends with the other denizens. Akko has a Familiar with Wyvern and the now human Black Chariot serves Akko as a maid. Akko founds out what her career would be and writes it down. We don't get to see it but everyone see it and find that makes sense. Akko smiles as Yggdrasil glow brighter than ever. Category:Blog posts